Broken Promises
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: season 1 episode 16 Letters from Pegasus one shot. John says goodbye to his old life.


**An: Hi guys this is my first SGA fic. This is set in season 1 episode 16 Letters from Pegasus. I made a new character for this named Harper who is John's niece. If you have any questions about her please pm me. I will be starting to work on a fic for her very soon. If you have any ideas for a SGA fic pm me and I might write it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Stargate Atlantis but I do own Harper Sheppard but her looks in my mind are actress Hilarie Burton.**

* * *

**Broken Promises**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

Major John Sheppard walked past Dr. Elizabeth Weir her intoxicating scent of her perfume made him weak in the knees, but knowing he couldn't react to any of his instincts, he opted to go past her without any hesitation.

"John!"

He stopped and watched her as she walked up to him.

"Aren't you going to send a greeting back to anyone?"

"No I don't have anyone to send anything to."

Elizabeth's glaze stayed with him as he walked back to his quarters and sat down on his bed after picking up his guitar and starting to tune it. He looked up at his Johnny Cash poster and then decided to pick up his book, War and Peace, opening it to the page he had been on only to take out his make shift bookmark that was a picture of him and a blonde hair girl.

He was in his Air force clothes and the young girl, who was around 8 or so, had pig tails on the sides of her head with lavish curls flowing down.

He then got up taking the picture putting it into his pocket heading towards the pier that was besides his quarters and opened the door going out and thinking about he should have said in a message to _her_.

_Hey its me. _

He shook his head knowing he was only doing this in his mind to please Elizabeth.

_I'm fine. I hope David isn't getting to strict on you since I haven't been around._

He laughed a bit thinking of his younger brother, David, who had always been the good one. He knew when they were given the will of their brother William that one of the boys would have to raise Will's daughter. John was the one Will picked but he just couldn't well wouldn't do that since he was away with work and had fun living a bachelor life. Though Dave was younger then John he opted to raise Harper knowing that if he didn't their father would which would have been a bad thing. John sighed knowing very well that Will's death had forced the hand of the brothers hatred towards each other.

_Knowing him he is all over you. I probably wont be coming back. My mission is a lot harder then I thought it would be. I just want to say, thank you for not giving up on me. Your father never let me down and now I'm letting you down since I wont be coming home. _

He sighed remembering his older brother Will who passed away about 10 years ago from cancer. He could recall the day when his brother left for the army. He was only about 10 years old when his older brother left and by the time he returned he was about ready to leave for the air force.

_I know you will do great things. After all you are related to me._

Shaking his head John knew that this was insane but he some how knew that this was the easiest way of saying goodbye. Though he would rather just forget about his life back on Earth from his ex-wife, crazy brother to whoever replaced him as Captain Jack O'Neill's new right hand man well he was going to be his right hand man but he opted to come here instead.

_I want to tell you what I have been doing. You would be so proud of me. I know you always are but this is the one thing you loved as a kid…myths and legends but I can't tell you. I shouldn't have even said that. There's something I want you to do for me. _

He bent his head down now looking at the pavement. He took off his dog tags and set them on the picture.

_Live. Don't do the things that I did just ask David he will tell you what I mean. I'm not sure if my boss talked to you but if someone from the military asks you to come in for blood work, don't do it. There is a reason but I can't say anything just don't go to Antarctica. _

John chuckled to himself knowing very well his niece wouldn't go to anyplace that was that cold. She couldn't stand when the snow would start in the winter and she had to walk to the bus stop. John remembered when he first took her to the ice rink. Being only 5 she loved it till she fell on her butt and made John carry her back to the car.

He then walked over to the edge of the pier and leaned on the bars watching the sunset. The orange-yellow sun started to fade as John thought about his time in war to the fire he had been in as a child. He dropped the picture off to the water.

_The John Sheppard you once knew is now gone. The trace of that man is only __a sign that remains to show the former presence of somebody that is no longer there. _

John Sheppard walked back into the hallways of his new life. Letting go off all the things he knew that would hold him back. In more then one way John Sheppard had said goodbye.

END


End file.
